


Berkian Love

by 2LeryBarBles7



Series: Without name or glory [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dagur is actually nice to Hiccup, First Movie, Hiccup did not shoot down toothless, Hiccup is a little psyco, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, No dragons on berk, Oswald is not death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: You finally recognized the signs, you know what he is trying to say, you see it in his eyes, his smile, the way he talks to you, you are in love but you have never realized how much.(First Movie, Hiccup didn't knock Toothless down, Dagur visits Berk with his father.)This is a translation from a work of mine at FF.net
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Without name or glory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007763
Kudos: 22





	Berkian Love

It had been only one day since you arrived but that does not mean that you were not ready to leave the island the moment you disembarked, you hated those meetings, the talks about peace and no death, it was boring. You were the best of warriors, you hunted wild boar with just a dagger, you explored the corners that no one else would dare, and you could shoot down a dragon from the sky with only an arrow in the right place. Nothing on that island could be interesting to you.

-Look where you're going. Useless- said a voice not far away.

You turned to see that poor soul had decided to piss off the bigmouth on duty just to remember the only reason why your visits to Berk were worth it.

Skinny, with brown hair and freckles that covered a strangely delicate face; Hiccup Haddock, son of Chief Stoick, and your constant company whenever treaties were made.

-I did but your ego takes up more space than you Snoutlout- replied the brunette in his usual tone of sarcasm.

You smiled amused at the scene and decided to approach behind Hiccup, the rest of the group saw you arrive but not the chestnut, the very cowards left without saying anything, you had a fame that sometimes made you funny but it was not like you did anything to correct it.

-Hiccup, are you looking for fights again?- You said in an amused tone, scaring him slightly seeing the way he turned to see you so quickly.

-They are not fights as long as there are no punches going around- he told you but you could see a shine in his eyes that you did not remember seeing before. Had his eyes always been this green?

-I don't know Hiccup, it seemed like a low blow to me to use his lack of brain to buy time- now you were the one with the sarcasm.  
Hiccup smiled without answering anything else but his expression said much more to you than any of his words would, especially since you knew the way he lied, he was not a good liar, at least not for you.

The rest of that day was spent away from the great hall, just the two of you exploring the forest, you noticed Hiccup somewhat distant, you had heard rumors that Stoick would get rid of his son soon but you didn’t want to touch that subject. You returned in the evening and rested until the next day.

In the morning a small tournament was held among the young warriors and of course you participated, you even won, but the locals did not think much of your victory. Some were more bold than others but one of them really made you angry, however you were in someone else's territory and you couldn't risk the damn treaty, so you let it pass and started to move towards the Great Hall to celebrate your victory.

However you noticed something strange in Hiccup's gaze as you walked away, he was not watching you but the Viking who had insulted you, you had a strange feeling, Hiccup's eyes detonated an expression that you had only seen in others but never him.

You waited a bit before following him, the celebration could go to hell, your curiosity was more powerful, taking a cape to help you camouflage yourself in the environment you walked a path that only few knew, it was usually full of predators but it seems that a Hiccup hadn't minded neither the other Viking that he was accompanied by the extra footprints that were marked in the damp earth.

A scream of agony made you pick up your pace, it hadn't sounded like the chestnut but you couldn't be sure until you saw it with your own eyes.

You saw him running, blood on his hands and clothes, moving away from something, you noticed the corpse of an adult not far from there, a dagger still buried in his chest and several more marks making a puddle that would soon attract the attention of predators . You followed the trail of Hiccup curious, excited, you didn’t know that he was capable of a feat like that, you took the dagger with you in case someone came to cross the stage.

It didn't take long to find him, his trail was easy to follow when he was not with a cool head. Hiccup watched his hands with a grimace between panic and emotion, he reminded you of yourself. 

-Hiccup?- You asked, getting his attention, you saw him paralyzed and then turned to see you with fear in his eyes.

-Dagur… What are you doing around here?- He asks you as if his clothes weren't stained or his hands trembling.

You stare at him, inspecting, thinking of your next move, you slide your cloak from your shoulders to his, covering his slim figure completely, no one would notice the blood now.

-You need to change those clothes- you suggest as his gaze softens.

-Thank you- he responds in his whisper that you almost didn't hear.

A slight silence settles between you as you wait for Hiccup to walk without his legs threatening to fail. Soon both of you walk a path that becomes familiar, you stay close looking at every detail that you can, he has a blind faith in you, unlike the distrust and discouragement that his eyes show around his own people.

-Whose is it?- You ask when you reach the edge of the forest, Hiccup's house is in sight.

-I don't remember, I know he was talking bad about you and I couldn't control myself, I had to shut him up- he finally said as he opened the door.

Snowflakes began to fall, heavy clouds betrayed an approaching storm, the winter had apparently come early that year and with it the stay of the Berserkers would be extended. You smiled and thanked the spirit or god who did you that favor.

You finally recognized the signs, you know what he is trying to say, you see it in his eyes, his smile, the way he talks to you, you are in love but you have never realized how much. And now you know that those feelings are reciprocated.

-My Hiccup- you murmur proudly, almost lovingly, one of your hands travels to his waist, the other to his chin, you make him look into his eyes -You are full of blood for defending my honor, that is almost asking for a marriage for my people-

He smiles, hugs you, seems calm and then you understand that both of you have been looking for each other for some time, just didn't know. He needs acceptance, you want his full attention, you both seek each other for honest interactions, not just for what your titles as heirs can deliver.

-What would I have to do to secure your hand?- Hiccup asks looking into your eyes.

You smile sadistically, he corresponds with a similar smile, the blood that Hiccup shed for you had been sufficient in your standards but perhaps you could wait to give him a more concrete answer later, once you have secured your throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! For some reason I just got inspired to do a One-shot from Dagur's perspective from "Berserker Love" hope you all like it!


End file.
